In order to protect the health and well being of today's worker, it has become vital to organize the worker's environment around sound ergonomic principles. As part of this process, it is imperative that a worker be provided with suitable seating that will permit the worker to engage in their assigned tasks while minimizing the physical stresses associated with that task. The ergonomic principles around which a worker's environment is organized are described in some detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,644,748, 6,702,372, and 6,726,276, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.